It's Tuesday, again
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Noah Puckerman is having some major Deja vu...whatever that means.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything at all related to it…except some iTunes downloads. A/N: This is my first Glee fic, so please be gentle. I also wanted to say upfront that, Yes I totally ripped the idea from Groundhog Day. The X-files and Stargate have done it too. There's also a fantastic Prison Break fic out there with this premise where Michael relives the same day over and over. I don't know the title, but if you happen to find it…read it! It's awesome. Thanks for reading!

Beep…beep….beep…beep

Noah Puckerman swatted blindly at the alarm clock until the noise stopped. After a quick glance at the time he rolled over and closed his eyes. His mom would knock on his door if he didn't make it down to breakfast.

Just as he began to feel sleep overtake him he heard his door swing open, "NOAH! Get up, hurry!"

He burrowed his head further into his pillow, "Get out, squirt" he mumbled through the fabric.

Sarah swung the teddy bear she had been holding at her big brother's head, "Come on, Noah! Mom said to get up!"

Puck grabbed the bear and tossed it out the open door, "I'll be down in a minute squirt." He dragged himself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He _hated_ mornings.

After a quick shower, he grabbed his lucky black shirt and dressed swiftly. He gave himself a quick check in the mirror, smirking at how awesome his guns looked in this shirt. He started to flex, noting that he may need to pump a little more iron after practice today.

"Noah!" he heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Comin' Ma!"

In the kitchen his sister already sat, eating her breakfast. He sniffed the air, "You cooking pancakes?" he asked as he sat down at the table. Usually his mom didn't have time to cook anything. He was expecting a bowl of cereal or pop tarts.

Christine Puckerman smiled happily at her son, "Chocolate chip." She said laying a small stack of pancakes onto his plate.

"Sweet." Noah said before shoveling in a mouthful of pancake heaven.

This day is going to be awesome.

Puck stopped for a slushie before school. He took a sip as he waited by his locker. The guys were busy talking about the after-game party on Friday. He nodded and laughed when appropriate, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes searched the halls, looking for today's victim. It was Tuesday, which meant Slushie Facial.

Sure, he knew it was terrible and his mom would kill him if she found out, but he had a rep to protect. The entire school knew what happened on Tuesday. Sometimes he would switch it up and slushie some unsuspecting loser, but mostly the honor was saved for Rachel Berry.

He frowned as he thought of her, Rachel Berry, Little Miss Perfect with a gold star. She made him want to light himself on fire. Sure, she would be hot if she wore something normal (not that he didn't try to see up her skirt when she passed by), but she was THE resident loser at McKinley…well maybe not as low as Jewfro. Puck scowled thinking of the first time he had slushied her.

_The first day of freshman year he saw her waltz in wearing a short pink skirt and knee-highs. He hadn't seen her at Temple all summer because she was at some fancy singing camp, but noticed the changes in her immediately. Her legs looked tanner and longer than he remembered and there was something different about her hair. The summer had been good to her…maybe he'd ask her out later. _

_He drank his slushie and watched her decorate her locker while talking to some girl he had never seen before. Rachel turned her head and looked toward where he stood. He moved closer, wanting a better look at those legs, and to hear what she was saying about him._

"_and he may be Jewish, but he's repulsive and a complete neanderthal.' Rachel said._

_Puck face grew angry, he stalked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled, "Hello, Noa…" was all she said before he threw the cherry slushie into her face. _

"_Hey Freak." Puck said, then continued on down the hallway as the other kids began to laugh. He didn't look back._

Puck shook himself from his thoughts as he saw Berry coming down the hallway. He grinned as he saw her nervously scanning the hallway. He backed up to stand behind his buddies and hide himself from view. He loved catching her by surprise. She never ran from him, even when she saw him strutting towards her, cup in hand. He didn't like seeing her flinch before the cold ice hit her face, so he preferred to catch her unaware.

He stood waiting behind one of his guys until he saw her loafers come into view. He tossed the liquid as she walked by. She gave a little squeak of surprise that was quickly drown out by the laughter of half of the football team and a few cheerios.

"Sup, freak". Puck called to her as she hurried past to the girl's bathroom. He fist-bumped his buddies as the bell rang. The guys split to class, but he hung around until he saw Berry leave the girls room in a different outfit.

"See ya next Tuesday, Berry."

Rachel glared at him before turning to go to class. She held back tears as she stomped down the hallway, determined to not show Noah Puckerman any weakness. She had no idea why he started throwing beverages at her. She tried to remember if she had offended him in any way. Even going back to that first day he slushied her, she could find no reason for his adolescent behavior.

Rachel had been speaking with her new neighbor that her father's had introduced her to the day before. "Hello, Ashley! Are you enjoying your first day so far?"

_Ashley shrugged, "It's okay I guess." She looked past Rachel and snorted, "Who's that creepy guy staring over here. It's gross."_

_Rachel looked back and grimaced, "That's Jacob Ben Israel, my father's are insistent that I be nice to him because he attends the same Temple. That doesn't mean I haven't formed my own opinion of him though, he may be Jewish, but he's repulsive and a complete neanderthal." _

_She was about to warn Ashley to stay far away from him when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes lit up, she hadn't seen Noah Puckerman all summer. They had always been pleasant to one another at Temple and now she hoped in school as well. "Hello Noa.."_

_A splash of cold hit her face. She was left frozen in shock, literally. Noah dropped the empty cup and smirked, "Hey Freak." Her hopes that he had accidentally spilled the slushie were crushed. The ice had soaked through her shirt, not to mention the stain, and her eyes stung from the syrup. She sniffed as she shuffled past her laughing classmates and ran into the girl's room. She spent most of her first day as a freshman in the bathroom crying, wondering why the boy whom she had known for years and decided to be so cruel to her. _

Rachel had learned after that first day to keep an extra pair of clothing in her locker. It had been over a year since that first incident and Noah Puckerman continued to slushie some of his fellow classmates, though she seemed to be his favorite by far. It had killed any chance of a social life as well. Even Ashley had stopped talking to her after that day, probably in fear that she would be next. She sighed and slipped into her class. Thankfully, her teacher was lenient and did not mention her tardiness.

She grabbed a pen and began to take notes. In the back of her mind, Rachel hoped that the universe would for once work in her favor and teach Noah Puckerman a lesson.

The rest of the morning flew by for Puck. He skipped first period to hook up with Santana in the locker room. She had caught him after the bell rang and the two disappeared to the gym. They had to sneak past Coach Sylvester, who was yelling at the janitor about the floors.

Puck made the most of the hour and then dragged himself to history, where he tried not to fall asleep. He listened as Mrs. Sanders droned on about some dude named Napoleon. His attention went back and forth between the lecture and watching Finn try to figure out who kept throwing paper at him. Hey, he had to keep himself amused somehow. Plus, Finn was his boy, he wouldn't really mind.

During lunch he watched Jacob Ben Israel stumble on a backpack. He lost his balance falling face first into his tray of Beef Manhattan. Puck started laughing along with several others as Jewfro wiped gravy and mashed potatoes off his nerdy glasses. Puck suddenly caught sight of Rachel Berry a few tables away. Even she held a smirk at the sight. She must have felt someone staring (scary) because she looked over at him. She held his gaze for a moment before turning back to her lunch.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful. He went to football practice after school and then headed home. After finishing his homework he spent some quality time with the Mario Bros., but got pissed when he couldn't save the princess. Too frustrated to try again he switched off the game system and set his alarm for tomorrow. As he climbed in under the covers, thoughts of Rachel Berry crossed his mind. He smiled as he remembered her smirk at Jewfro's gravy face.

Maybe next week he'll slushie him instead.


	2. Day 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything at all related to it…except some iTunes downloads._

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the time b/t updates. I promise this will be completed, but my updates will be irregular due to work and real life. I will try to write when I can. Hope you enjoy!

Beep…beep….beep…beep

Noah Puckerman groaned, "Hate school." He swatted the alarm at his bedside until it stopped screeching. The only thing good about Wednesday's (beside it being called 'hump day') is two words…Pizza Day. Hell ya, he loved Wednesday. It was the only decent meal that the school served. If he could figure out how such a pitiful excuse for a school scored that recipe, he'd be a very happy dude.

As he salivated about his upcoming lunch his sister burst in, "NOAH! Get up, hurry!" Sarah screeched.

He jumped slightly, "Dude, will you stop running into my room in the mornings!"

Sarah tilted her head for a moment then shrugged, "Mom's making pancakes! I thought you'd want to know stupid!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she ran out and hurried downstairs with her teddy bear.

Puck snorted, "Right, pancakes two days in a row. Not likely."

He took his time showering, debating about whether or not he would go to math today. Mrs. Greenlee was the oldest teacher he'd ever seen and probably wouldn't be able to see if he was there or not. When Puck went to grab a shirt from his closet he stopped, eyeing his black shirt on the hanger. Shrugging, he grabbed a red shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Ma when did you do laundry?" Puck called as he hurried downstairs.

Christine Puckerman shook her head, "I worked late last night, I didn't even have time to think about laundry." She looked pointedly at her son, "You're always welcome to do a load or two though, Noah".

"Nope, that's woman work, Ma" he replied, smiling at his mother.

Christine rolled her eyes at her son's excuse, "Sit down and have some breakfast, I made your favorite."

Puck stopped short, "Chocolate chip pancakes again? What's the occasion…not that I'm complaining."

"What do you mean again? It's been ages since I fixed this for you two". Christine said eyeing her son.

"Right, ma." Puck smirked, as he dug into his stack of pancakes. He could get used to this. He shoveled down the rest of his food before noticing the time.

"See ya after school, ma!" Puck kissed her check as he hurried out the door.

"Don't hit your head too hard at football practice!" his mother called to him. She looked at Sarah and shrugged, "Your brother is weird."

Sarah smiled, chocolate covering her face. "Mommy, will you make these again tomorrow?"

Puck sped to school and pulled into the lot. He saw a couple of the guys on his way in and called to them, "Dudes, wait up."

Mike and Matt nodded to him and waited until he caught up, "Sup bro's"

"Hey man," Matt paused for a moment, "something's different."

Puck looked at him, "What?" He looked around, everything looked the same to him.

Mike grinned, "I know what it is. Are you going to ninja slushie someone today?"

Puck looked down at his empty hands, "Dude, I did that yesterday. If I did that everyday it'd stop being so badass."

Matt and Mike shared a look, "Oookay." Matt said continuing down the hall, "See ya at lunch, man."

Puck bumped fists with them both, "Hell ya, Pizza Day."

Mike swiveled, walking backwards as he called, "You wish it was Wednesday!" He heard Matt laugh as they turned the hallway.

"Weird." Puck muttered. He nodded to a couple of teammates as he made his way down the hall. He threw his chemistry book into the locker and grabbed his algebra book. He slammed the locker and started to class. As he passed Rachel Berry he noticed her staring at him, looking at him like she was expecting something. When he stared back at her she flinched and hurried on. _Maybe I should lay off on her for a couple of weeks, _he thought. He didn't like thinking girls were afraid of him.

A couple of people looked at him strangely, but he didn't pay much attention. _Losers._ Before he could reach the room, he bumped into Santana.

"What's up Puck?" She smirked.

"Not much, babe." He tried to move past her, but she caught his shirt.

"Hey, I thought maybe we could go to the locker room and blow off first period".

"Sorry no can do babe, I actually have to go to class today."

Santana scowled, "You're blowing me off for earth science?' Are you crazy?"

"What's the matter, didn't get enough of the Puckerone yesterday?" he stopped. "And I thought you're crazy ass memorized my schedule? Try algebra."

"You're an idiot. Whatever I'm bored with this anyway," Santana motioned between them. She turned on her heels, her cheerio skirt flying up behind her.

Puck admired the view for a moment before going on to algebra. He sat down in his usual seat, not paying attention to any of the losers in his class. He fucking hated algebra.

"What are you doing here? You're not in this class."

He looked up at Quinn Fabray standing in front of him. "Just because I blow off this class most of the time, doesn't mean I'm not still enrolled or something".

"I thought you had science with Finn? He was looking for you earlier."

"Yeah, we had that class yesterday. What the hell is wrong with everybody today? Did you forget that we already did yesterday? You're like the fourth person acting all nutzo today".

Quinn frowned, "Are you okay? Unless you hit that stupid head of yours, you should probably know it's Tuesday."

"Shut up, Quinn, I know what fucking day it is. It's Pizza Day. Wednesday. Is your pony tail to tight or something?"

"Try looking at the calendar, loser. Better yet, why don't you ask Mrs. Greenlee." Quinn said, taking her seat near the back.

Puck glanced to the large calendar on the wall. _What the fuck?_ It was turned to Tuesday. He jumped up, and went to Mrs. Greenlee's desk.

"Mrs. Greenlee. What day is it?"

"Mr. Puckerman?" Mrs. Greenlee questioned. She raised her coke bottle glasses to her eyes getting a better look. "Why it's Tuesday dear." She thought a moment, "I believe you're scheduled to be here tomorrow."

Puck blanched. "Tuesday," he whispered.

He backed up and grabbed his stuff. "No, it's Wednesday." He said loudly walking out of the room. _Is this some stupid prank? Why would Mrs. Greenlee be in on it? She's like super old and wouldn't be into pranking students._

Puck ran down the hallway and peeked into his history class. Unbelievably, there sat Finn. _Was he wearing that shirt yesterday? _His eyes raked over the other students…_wheelchair kid, gay kid, that weird girl with the stutter…" _he stopped when he reached Rachel Berry. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday…the one before he slushied her. He knew that pink skirt anywhere. No way Rachel Berry would wear the same outfit two days in a row.

He waved to her, but she wasn't paying attention to him. All of her focus was on the teacher. She was furiously taking notes when he got an idea. He dropped his backpack and crumpled up a piece of paper. He waited until the teacher's back was turned and launched it at her.

A few of the other students snickered, looking around for who threw the paper. Rachel scowled, smoothing her hair, eyes roaming for the culprit. He waved in her direction again, catching her attention. He motioned for her to come out into the hallway, careful to stay out of the teacher's view. She shook her head quickly and tried to ignore him. After several failed attempts to ignore him, curiosity got the better of her. Puck watched her raise her hand and ask to use the restroom.

"Finally!" he whispered when she stepped out of the classroom. Puck grabbed her arm leading her away from earshot.

"Hey, let go of me!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

Puck let go immediately, "Sorry Berry, but I need your help. The whole school's gone fuckin' crazy!" He yelled.

"Must you use such crass language, Noah?"

"What day is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"It's the 17th."

"No, not the date, the DAY"

"Tuesday?" She said, a little afraid that Noah was still going to slushie her. She was surprised when he just past her by this morning. She didn't see a cup hiding anywhere, and there appeared to be nobody else in the hallway.

Puck ran his hand through his thin strip of hair, "No! It's Wednesday. Pizza Day. We already did Tuesday. Yesterday you wore that same outfit, I slushied you. And Jew-fro fell into his lunch and had that gravy shit all over his face…and you thought it was funny!" He pointed at her, the pitch of his voice was getting ever so higher.

"Noah, you're kind of freaking me out." Rachel said, stepping slowly away from him. "Maybe you should go see the nurse or something. I'd be glad to walk you to ensure you get there safely."

He stepped back toward her, "No, please Berry you've gotta believe me. You're smart, like really smart you have to know what's happening. I'm telling you, yesterday was Tuesday! I had football practice after school, my mom made pancakes, and Jew-fro got creamed in the cafeteria."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Sure. Well, I've got to get back to class now," Rachel backed away quickly, back to the classroom, "maybe you should really consider seeing the nurse."

Puck watched helplessly as she re-entered the classroom, leaving him alone in the hall. The bell rang soon after, everyone bustling around him as he stood there. _What the hell is going on?_

Not sure what to do next, Puck repeated his actions from the previous day. He went to history, (only yesterday Berry wasn't trying this hard to ignore him) he had the same conversation about the party on Friday, and he went to lunch.

He was so focused on the soggy beef manhattan that he almost missed it. Jacob Ben Israel tripped over a cheerio's backpack. He watched, fascinated as Jew-fro stumbled, just like yesterday, and ended up with a face full of gravy. Only unlike yesterday he didn't laugh. He just stared at the scene. No one in the cafeteria remembered this from yesterday. It was as if this was the first time it had happened. That yesterday Jew-fro didn't get a gravy facial. As his eyes moved over the cafeteria, he saw two wide brown eyes staring back at him.

Berry.

Rachel looked frozen, the fork in her hand lifted halfway to lips was suspended in air. She stared back at Noah. He could only nod once at her. He watched as she dropped her fork and grabbed her stuff. He tried to move to catch her before she left, but two of his football buddies lightly shoved him, "Dude! Did you see that? Classic!"

Puck mumbled, "Yeah, I saw it." Berry was no longer in sight. He would have to catch her later. Only he didn't see her the rest of the day. He wanted to skip football practice, but he knew the coach would bitch at him. So he went and completed the work out he had down the day before. At least he wasn't sore, he thought. That was strange. _I'm usually beat after the workout._ It was like…the day really didn't happen.

He drove home in a fog, not sure what exactly to do. He couldn't talk to his mom. After talking to Berry he realized exactly how crazy this whole thing sounded. How was he supposed to convince his mother if he couldn't even convince Berry. He didn't want to end up at some crazy hospital.

Skipping dinner (hamburger helper…it was terrible yesterday) he went straight to his room. He looked at the wii remote in his hand and threw it. He picked up a magazine instead and flipped though it until he began to feel sleepy. His last thought before sleep took him.

_Please let tomorrow be pizza day. _


End file.
